Użytkownik:Mika444/Wieża Babel
kategoria:Strony Miki444 Anime *Nazwa anime (liczba obejrzanych odc./liczba odc.) * Filmy anime :Wind of Rise :Princess and the Pilot :Sword of the Stranger : * Jedno tomówki. : Rock na szóstkę : Grimms : Król Wilków : Basement *'Oban Star Racers' :Odcinki Anime (26/26) * Soul Eater : Odcinki Anime (51/51) : Rozdziały Mangi (113/113) *'Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kuru Kara Sou Desu Yo?' :Odcinki Anime(10 + 1/10 + 1 Ova) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) *'Król Szamanów' :Odcinki Anime (64/64) :Rozdziały Mangi (285 + 23 + 15 + 1 + 5 + 3/285 + 23 + 15 + 1 + 5 + ) *'Chi's Sweet Home' :Odcinki Anime (104 + 104 + 1/104 + 104 + 1 ova) *'Sword Art Online' :Odcinki Anime (25 + 24 + 2 + 1/25 + 24 + 2 ova + 1 extra) :Rozdziały Mangi (11 + 17/11 + ) *'Puella Magi Madoka Magica' :Odcinki Anime (12/12) :Tomy Mangi (3 + 3 + 0 + 0/3 + 3 + 2+ 1) :Filmy (3/3) *'Lucky Star' :Odcinki Anime (24 + 1/24 + 1 Ova) *'Black Rock Shooter' :Odcinki Anime (8 + 1/8 + 1 Ova) :Rozdziały Mangi (12/12) *'Elemental Gelade' :Odcinki Anime (26/26) :Rozdziały Mangi (28/trwa) *'Rosario to Vampire' :Odcinki Anime (13 + 13/13 + 13) :Rozdziały Mangi (40 + 3 + 67/40 + 3 Special + ) *'Gen'ei o Kakeru Taiyou' :Odcinki Anime (13 + 1/13 + 1 OVA) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) *'Kamisama no Inai Nichiyobi' :Odcinki Anime (12 + 1/12 + 1 OVA) :Rozdziały Mangi (25/trwa) *'Death Note' :Odcinki Anime (37 + 2/37 + 2 special) :Rozdziały Mangi (108/108) :Filmy (3/3) *'Watashi ga motenai no wa dou kangaetemo omaera ga warui' :Odcinki Anime (12 + 0/12 + OVA) :Rozdziały Mangi (54/trwa) *'Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt ' :Odcinki Anime (13 + 1/13 + 1 special) *'Mirai Nikki' :Odcinki Anime (26 + 1/26 + 1 OVA) :Rozdziały Mangi (59 + 2 + 3 + 0/59 + trwa + + ) :Serial TV (0/11) *'Ao no Exorcist' :Odcinki Anime (25 + 1 + 6/25 + 1 OVA + 6 Omake anime) :Filmy (1/1) :Tomy Mangi (10/trwa) *'Touhou Niji Sousaku Doujin Anime: Musou Kakyou' :Odcinki Anime (2 + 2/? + ?) *'Kaze no Stigma' :Odcinki Anime (24/24) :Rozdziały Mangi (10 + 1/10 + 1 extra) *'Danganronpa kibou no gakuen to zetsubou no koukousei the animation' :Odcinki Anime (13/13) * Zankyou no Terror :Odcinki Anime (11/11) * Yozakura Quartet: Hana no Uta :Odcinki Anime (12 + 13 + 6 + 3 + 0/12 + 13 + 6 special + 3 ova + 3 ova) :Rozdziały Mangi (8/trwa) * Deadman Wonderland : Odcinki Anime (12 + 1/12 + 1) : Tomy Mangi (5/trwa) ''' * '''Danshi koukousei no nichijou : Odcinki Anime (12 + 15/12 + 15) : Rozdziały Mangi (24/trwa) * Makai Senki Disgaea : Odcinki Anime (12/12) : Rozdziały Mangi (9/9) * School Days : Odcinki Anime (12 + 2/12 + 2 OVA) *'Shingeki no Kyojin' :Odcinki Anime (25 + 3 + 9 + 0 + 0 + 0/25 + 3 OVA + 9 + 2 Film + 2 Film + 2) :Tomy/Rozdziały Mangi (4 + 5 + 9/trwa + trwa + trwa) *'Akira' : Filmy (1/1) : Tomy Mangi (5/19) *'Hetalia' :Odcinki Anime (26 + 26 + 27 + 21 + 2 + 2 + 1/26 + 26 + 27 + 21 + trwa + 2 special + 1 film) *'Accel World' :Odcinki Anime (24 + 2 + 8/24 + 2 Ova + 8 Special) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) * Akame ga KILL! : Odcinki Anime (24 + 24/24 + 24) : Rozdziały Mangi (47/trwa) *'Ore, Twintails ni Narimasu' :Odcinki Anime (12/12) * Tokyo Ghoul : Odcinki Anime (12 + 12/12 + 12) : Tomy Mangi (0 + 0 + 0/14 + trwa + 1) *'Mangi - Piła' **'Rabbit Doubt' ::Rozdziały Mangi (20/20) :*'Judge' ::Tomy Mangi (6/6) ::Film (0/1) ---- * Soul Eater NOT : Odcinki Anime (10/trwa) : Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) *'Sailor Moon' :Odcinki Anime (200 + 14 + 4 + 3/200 + trwa + 4 ova + 3 filmy) :Rozdziały Mangi (52/52) *'Magi: The Labyrith of Magic' :Odcinki Anime (25 + 25 + 3/25 + 25 + trwa) :Rozdziały Mangi (80 + 21.1/trwa + trwa) *'Fairy Tail' :Odcinki Anime (175 + 41 + 1 + 6/175 + trwa + 1 film + 6 Ova) :Rozdziały Mangi (416 + 6 + 7/trwa + trwa + trwa) * Ansatsu Kyoushitsu : Odcinki Anime (9 + 0/22 + 1) : Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) *''' High School DxD ' : '''Odcinki Anime (12 + 6 + 12 + 3 + 1/12 + 6 + 12 + 3 + trwa)' *'Digimon' :Odcinki Anime(341 + 0/54 + 50 + 51 + 50 + 48 + 54 + 25 + 9 filmów + trwa) *'Fate' :**'Zer'' :::Odcinki Anime (25/25) ::*'Stay Night' :::Odcinki Anime (24 + 1 + 12 + 0/24 + 1 Film + 12 + trwa) :::Rozdziały Mangi (55/trwa) ::*'Prototype' :::Odcinki Anime (1/1) ::*'Carnival Phantasm' :::Odcinki Anime (12 + 3/12 + 3) ::*'Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya' :::Odcinki Anime (10 + 10 + 5 + 1/10 + 10 + 5 special + 1 Ova) * Nanatsu no Taizai : Odcinki Anime (0/24) : Tomy Mangi (0/trwa) * Dragon Ball : Odcinki Anime (153 + 260 + 0 + 4 + 0 + 0/153 + 291 + 9 ova + 17 filmów + 64 + trwa) : Rozdziały Mangi (11 + 0/194 + 325) ---- *1. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni :Odcinki Anime (2,5 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0/26 + 24 + 1 + 5 + 4) :Rozdziały Mangi (0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0/7 + 12 + 13 + 9 + 13 + 21 + 16 + 25 + 35 + 7 + 3 + 7 + 7 + 6) *2. InuYasha *3. Shakugan no Shana :Odcinki Anime (0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0/24 + 24 + 24 + 1 ova + 4 ova + 1 film) :Rozdziały Mangi (1/68) *4. 11eyes :Odcinki Anime (0 + 0/12 + 1 OVA) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/12) *5. Kara no Kyoukai :Odcinki Anime (0 + 0/7 Filmów + 1 OVA) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) *6. Katanagatari *7. Elfen Lied :Odcinki Anime (0 + 0/13 + 1 OVA) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/107) * . Seikon no Qwaser :Odcinki Anime (1/24 + 12) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) *8. Rave Master :Odcinki Anime (0/51) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/296) *9. DN Angel :Odcinki Anime (0/26) : Mangi (15/Trwa) *10. 07 Ghost :Odcinki Anime (0/25) :Rozdziały Mangi (1/trwa) *11. Sonic X :Odcinki Anime (??/78) *12. FullMetal Alchemist :Odcinki Anime (0 + 0 + 0 + 0/51 + 64 + 2 filmy + 4 ova) :Rozdziały Mangi (109/109) *13. Ano hi mita hana no namae wo bokutachi wa mada shiranai *14. Naruto :Odcinki Anime (sama nie wiem + 0 + 0 + 0/220 + 300 + 9 ova + 9 filmów) :Tomy Mangi (3/trwa) *15. D.Gray-man :Odcinki Anime (0/103) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa ) *16. Suisei no Gargantia :Odcinki Anime (0/trwa) *17. Seto no Hanayome :Odcinki Anime (0 + 0/26 + 2 ova) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) *18. Gingitsune (MUSZĘĘĘĘĘĘĘ) *19. Inari, Konkon, Koi iroha *20. Hoozuki no Reitetsu *21. Noragami *22. Kikou Shoujo wa Kizutsukanai *23. Log Horion *24. Kyoukai no Kanata *25. Little Busters! ~Refrain~ *26. Girlz und Punzer Tomy (3/?) *27. ToraDora *28. Strike the Blood *29. Galilei Donna *30. Kobato (tomy 4/?) *31. Prophecy (tomy 3/3) *32. Silver Spoon (manga - tomy 5/??) *33. Genshiken Nidaime *34. Kaguya-hime no monogatari *35. Free *36. Kuroko no Basket *37. No game No Life *38. Kamigami no asobi *39. Generał Daimos *40. Yattaman *41. Yattodetaman - W królestwie Kaledarza *42. Hataraku Maou-sama! *43. Kokoro Connect (tomy 3/?) *44. Coppelion *45. Kill la kill *46. D-Frag *47. Mikakunin de shinkoukei *48. Onee-chan ga kita! *49. Nobunagun *50. Ao Haru Ride *51. Strike Tweiblood *52. Nagi no Asukara *53. Yowamush Pedal *54. Syrenka Mako *55. Magiczne Igraszki *56. Sally czarodziejka *57. Rycerze Zodiaku *58. Zorro *59. Księga Dżungli *60. Fantastyczny świat Paula *61. Gigi la Trottolla (? xD ) *62. Pojedynek aniołów *63. Bia - Czarodziejskie wyzwanie *64. Super Świnia (nie mogę się doczekać xD) *65. Sekai Seifuku: Bouryaku no Zvezda *66. Space Dandy *67. Wizard barristers:benmashi cecil *68. Sekai SeifukuBouryaku no Zvezda *69. Puffy AmiYumi *70. The Prince od Tennis *71. Avangers *72. Golden Time *73. Suppli (Tomy 3/??) *74. Rosen Meiden *75. Opowieści panny młodej (4/?) *76. Samurai Flamenco *77. Tide-line Blue *78. Terra E *79. Kapitan Tsubasa *80. Czarodziejskie Zwierciadło *81. Dr Slump *82. Slayers!! *83. Taiba - legendarny samurai *84. Karneval *85. Magical Wardare *86. Melancholia Haruhi Suzumiyi *87. Sakura sou no pet na kanojo *88. Kaukaku no Regios *89. Oh! My Godness *90. Romeo x Juliet (cicho, lubię romansidła :3) *91. Bokurano *92. Fushigi Yuugi *93. Bakemonogatari *94. Tegami Bachi *95. C³ *96. Shugo Chara *97. Toaru Majutsu no index *98. Jigoku Shoujo *99. Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? *100. Ore no Nounai Sentakushi ga, Gakuen Love Comedy wo Zenryoku de Jama Shiteiru *101. HunterXHunter *102. Outbreak Company *103. Another (1 Film, 4/4 tomy mangi) *104. Shiki *105. Vampire Knight *106. Pandora Hearts (1 tom) *107. Sunabouzu *108. Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu *109. One Piece (26 rozdziałów) *110. Wojownicy z krainy marzeń *111. Łowcy dusz *112. Kamikaze Kaitou Yeanne (?) *113. Ranma 1/2 *114. Muteki Kanban Musume *115. Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito *116. Binbougami ga! *117. Rockman.exe Stream *118. Bleach (TOMY 28/trwa) *119. Guilty Crown *120. To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *121. Hellsing (3 tomy) *122. DOGS (prolog mangi) *123. Bluea Heaven (1/??? manga) *124. Savage Garden (1/??? manga) *125. 6000m the deep sea of madness (manga 1/???) *126. Ace of Diamond *127. Ai Tenchi Muyo! *128. Aikatsu! 3 *129. Akatsuki no Yona *130. Amagi Brilliant Park *131. Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo *132. Daitoshokan no Hitsujikai *133. Danna ga Nani o Itteiru ka Wakaranai Ken *134. Denki-Gai no Honya-san *135. DISK Wars Avengers *136. Garo: Honoo no Kokuin *137. Girlfriend (Kari) *138. Grisaia no Kajitsu *139. Gugure! Kokkuri-san *140. Hi sCoool! SeHa Girl *141. Hitsugi no Chaika: Avenging Battle *142. Inou-Battle wa Nichijou-kei no Naka de *143. Kaitou Joker *144. Karen Senki *145. Kiseijuu *146. Log Horizon 2 *147. Madan no Ou to Vanadis *148. Magic Kaito 1412 *149. Majin Bone *150. Nanatsu no Taizai *151. Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji *152. Orenchi no Furo Jijou *153. Date A Live *154. Sanzoku no Musume Ronja *155. Selector Spread WIXOSS *156. Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso *157. SHIROBAKO *158. Sora no Method *159. Terra Formars *160. Tribe Cool Crew *161. Trinity Seven: 7-nin no Mahoutsukai *162. Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete *163. Mushishi Zoku Shou *164. World Trigger *165. Yowamushi Pedal: Grande Road *166. Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru *167. Kamigami no Asobi: Ludere deorum *168. Corpse Party *169. Arslan Senki *170. Tonari no seki-kun *171. Nisekoi *172. Noragami *173. Emma *174. Btooom *175. Walkin'butterfly *176. Shooting star gakusaver *177. Chuunibyou demo koi ga shitai! *178. Totoro *179. Księżniczka Mononoke *170. Bible Black *181. Devilman *182. Mononoke *183. Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai *184. Miss hokusai *185. Mushishi *186. Mangaka-san to ashisutanto-san to *187. Soredemo sekai wa utsukushii *188. Rodzinka Yamadów *189. Claymore *190. Witch Hunter Robin *191. Cossette no Shouzou *192. Chikyuu bouei kazoku *193. Ranma 1/2 *194. Urusei Yatsura *Aoi Sekai no Chuushin de :Odcinki Anime (1/3) Na grubo to obejrzane; kategoria:Strony Miki444 Gify i inne Etapy mojej nauki: Plik:Etapy mojej nauki cz. 1.gif Plik:Etapy mojej nauki cz. 2.gifPlik:Etapy mojej nauki cz. 3.gifPlik:Etapy mojej nauki cz. 4.gifPlik:Etapy mojej nauki cz. 5.gif Plik:Etapy mojej nauki cz. 6.gif Plik:Etapy mojej nauki cz. 7.gif Gdy pada pytanie "Kto zjadł moje ciasto?!": plik:Kto zjadł moje ciasto?!.gif Kiedy mówię koleżance "nie googluj tego słowa!": plik:zawsze tak robią, a ja mam ubaw x3.gif Kiedy postacie z anime, które moim zdaniem do siebie pasują są bliskie pocałunku: Plik:kissss nooooow.gif Kiedy w moim pokoju jest komar: Plik:Komar w pokoju.gif Gdy w sobotę mam iść do szkoły: plik:Sobota + szkoła.gif Gdy nauczycielka pyta czemu byłam tak mało aktywna na lekcji: Plik:Dziwicie się?.gif Gdy wtrącę się do rozmowy z koleżankami: plik:Zawsze x3.png A więc dziś kartkówka, tak?: plik:Ale że dziś?.gif Gdy mamy gości, a ja wstanę rano o 13: plik:What?!.gif Wszystko dobrze, nie był ciebie wart: plik:Mam taką jedną koleżankę w klasie, która zrywa co tydzień o-o.gif Jakikolwiek horror + mój kot: Plik:Nienawidzę tego sierściucha.gif Kiedy T-Mobile wyśle mi reklamę na lekcji ;=; Plik:No co ja im zrobiłam?!.gif Ja + wf: Plik: W-f w moim wykonaniu.gif Gdy usłyszę stary kawał: plik:Staaare.gif Hipnotyzujące o-o: Plik:nie mam pomysłu na tytuł.gif Tadaaaa: plik:tadaaaaam.gif Lucky Star w innym anime!: 350px 350px 350px 350px